Anthony Gibson
Anthony "Tony" Gibson was a wealthy Australian driving down Robblesfield Way in October 1997, when he swerved to avoid Butch Dingle and ended up driving into a bale of hay. Butch helped Anthony out of his car and comforted a shaken up Anthony. Anthony tells Butch how his father made him break off his engagement to his fiancee and sent him to England for a holiday - otherwise he'd be cut off from the family. Anthony told Butch that he's trying to become a record producer, Butch tells him that his father is in a band - The Woolpackers. Butch calls Marlon to get a tow truck for Anthony's car, and Butch introduces Anthony to Marlon, who asks to drive his car to Wishing Well Cottage. Anthony tells Marlon about the family trying to outdo each other on getting his father's birthday present, to which Marlon jokes that he could take the Dingle family van as the worst present. Inside Wishing Well, Zak is astounded when Anthony wants The Woolpackers to go to Australia, offering them a free trip and £1,000 each, leaving the group over the moon. Zak reveals that his great-great-great-great-uncle Nathaniel Dingle moved to Australia in the 1800s and asks Anthony if they think he'd be able to help track down the Australian Dingles, to which Anthony agrees. At the airport, Mandy is left disappointed when Anthony reveals that he won't be sitting with them. However, Mandy manages to bag herself a first class ticket right next to Anthony by claiming to be his fiancee. Anthony discovers that Lisa is petrified of flying and tells her she doesn't have to come. Once in Cairns, Anthony takes the crew in a limousine to a posh hotel. Anthony met up with his fiancee Melanie and called his father John about the English woman he met - Mandy. Anthony tells Melanie not to worry about him falling for Mandy as she's a "dag" and the rest of the family are just as bad, and John is going to freak. Melanie thought this plan was unfair on Mandy, but Anthony revealed that Mandy managed to get herself upgraded by saying that she was his fiancee so she is pretty much fine with it. Anthony met the group at the beach and informed Zak that he had managed to track down a man named Crocodile Dingle, and hired a 4 wheel drive to drive them there. Meanwhile, Mandy dragged him clothes shopping. Mandy stops and looks at the rings, and Mandy asks if Anthony has a girlfriend. Anthony says no, so Mandy tells him that she really likes him, so Anthony says that he likes her. Mandy forced Anthony to go out for dinner with her, making Melanie jealous who decided to go out with Vic Windsor and Terry Woods instead. Anthony was left feeling awkward when Mandy toasted to them, but backed out of telling her that he wanted to remain friends. John was thrilled when Anthony turned up to his birthday party with an English band, and was intrigued to meet the woman Anthony chose. However, Sylvia was ashamed of the pair as she really liked Melanie. Anthony was stunned when Melanie walked onto the stage, and John was equally stunned. However, Anthony told him that Melanie was just a stand-in violinist and not actually apart of the band. Anthony takes Melanie somewhere private where they kiss and Anthony reminds her that he doesn't love Mandy and it's his dad's fault he and Melanie can't be together - unaware he's said all of this with Mandy in earshot. Anthony explains himself to Mandy, and Mandy, equally as desperate to anger Anthony's father, intimately kisses him right in front of John. Category:The Dingles Down Under characters